1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL light emitting element and an organic EL light emitting device using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to the organic EL light emitting element and the organic EL light emitting device for realizing a large size and high-resolution display.
2. Related Art
As the light emitting device, the organic EL light emitting element using organic substance has been noted and recently, has been utilized in a display or the like.
FIG. 6 (A) and (B) show an prior X-Y matrix type light emitting device using the organic EL light emitting element. This X-Y matrix type light emitting device is constituted by X electrode lines Xe-2, Xe-1, Xe, Xe+1, . . . formed into a strip shape; strip-shape Y electrode lines Ym-1, Ym, Ym+1, . . . arranged in the direction perpendicular to these X electrode lines Xe-2, Xe-1, Xe, Xe+1, . . . and an organic substance layer 2 including at least an organic light emitting layer, the organic substance layer being arranged between these X electrode lines Xe-2, Xe-1, Xe, Xe+1 and Y electrode lines Ym-1, Ym, Ym+1, . . . .
In this structure, in order to allow a pixel which is positioned at an optional coordinate location in the X-Y coordinates to emit light, for example, when defining the direction of the X axis as a scanning line, first, one line of the X electrode lines Xe-2, Xe-1, Xe, Xe+1, . . . is selected and a voltage of 0 V is applied thereto, and a negative voltage is applied to another X electrode lines Xe-2, Xe-1, Xe, Xe+1, . . . . On the other hand, in correspondence with the pixel which is expected to emit light in the X electrode lines Xe-2, Xe-1, Xe, Xe+1, . . . selected, a positive voltage is applied to one line of the Y electrode lines Yn-1, Ym, Ym+1, . . . which are signal lines of the direction of the Y axis, and the negative voltage or 0 V is applied to the Y electrode lines Ym-1, Ym, Ym+1, . . . corresponding to the pixel which is not expected to emit light. Therefore, the pixel which is positioned at the desired coordinate can be allowed to emit light. Moreover, although it is considered to be that the X electrode lines is defined as a negative electrode and the Y electrode lines as a positive electrode, the pixel can be driven in same manner by the method also other than this method.